


Under Lock and Key

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Severus enjoy a little afternoon fun.





	Under Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GS100 challenge: Whips and Chains. This was the first drabble I had written for the community actually, back in 2013. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these two, unfortunately.

Severus couldn’t believe how he had gotten in this situation. He tried to move his hands, but the cheeky little minx had chained them too tightly. “Granger,” he growled, calling out to her.  
  
She appeared, moments later with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a dark green corset and was holding something in her hands.  
  
A whip. He felt his heart race in anticipation.  
  
“Severus,” she said, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
“I had no idea you were into this, Hermione,” he commented, grinning wildly at her.  
  
She smirked. “I keep this side of me under lock and key.”


End file.
